Melting Under Your Gaze,Previously titled: 'Iunno'
by KittyGetAwayFromTheBlanket
Summary: Working on. Hope it's a good read though - give it a try, Alex/Olivia of course. Do any other couples exist? .. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Name: KittyGetAwayFromTheBlanket  
>Title: Melting Under Your Gaze<br>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, their background lives, or nay aspect of the SVU legacy. I just am writing my take on the relationships that should have been.  
>Fandom: Law &amp; Order SVU<br>Pairing: Alex/Olivia  
>Rating: Pg 13-18<br>Summary: ****Working on****  
><strong>

_****Quick Authors Note: I was having major troubles uploading the next chapter and it was seriously buggy. I had to delete the entire series – and am reloading them. Hopefully this doesn't become a pattern, lol. ++**_

**Chapter 1**

Autumn is one of the most beautifully recognized seasons of all the four. Unlike the extremes of its summer and winter counterparts – Autumn is a neutral balance with a variance of light rain and dampness creating that chilled to the bone feeling. For those who inhabit the big Apple of New York City, they are not foreign to the chill factor in any context, well known for being such in their demeanor towards common pedestrians milling through the cement and intermittent cobble streets.

While the assumption encompassed a

large portion of New Yorkers, it did not all of them. Some people went beyond the etymology of "chilly "some were more than that – some people were cooler, ice even – or given a nickname of "The Ice Queen".

The humidex was fairly high tonight, as midnight rolled into the morning single digits of 1am. Walking down a light trafficked sidewalk a Blonde woman readjusted the flaps of her Beige trench coat, fusing them together with numb digits as a wisp of wind filtered through the semi open expanse. It's not uncommon for New York women to walk unescorted through dimly lit areas; they have proved themselves to be just as independent as men, throughout the years by reaching echelons of every profession – from Stock Brokers to Lawyers.

Alex was the perfect representative of a woman who has strived to crush her male (being unbiased also; female) counterparts in the game of legal tag. She was always growing, an aspiring lawyer shooting with precision for a spot as _the _District Attorney.

Currently the Blonde is employed by the Special Victims Unit of the 16th precinct as their Assistant District Attorney. It's been almost 3 years of utter awakening, for more reasons than one. Firstly, when she accepted the job as the ADA, her mindset was to bump up her win/loss ratio. It was not to console victims, make friends and be putty to the ramifications of each homicide, domestic or sexual assault. She had no idea what it was like prosecuting frivolous cases, to getting her hands dirty with her detectives to put each and every bastard away.

Alex shook her head at the irony. How blind could she have been anyway, to walk into the Special Victims Unit and not be affected by the heinous crimes? Arrogance was bliss I guess.

Exhaling into the night air, she allowed her fine pink lips to quirk in reminiscence of meeting her newly given detectives, or – _de_tective, singular. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would actually converse with her co-workers. Not that she was a prude, but as past preludes present her track record of making friends was very little; minuscule even unless political social gatherings were game.

Her colleagues were tentative at first however, some more than others.

First there was the semi-veteran, Munch. He was an older man, frail looking in appearance, his wrinkles pronounced around his mouth when quirked upward in a mischievous manner. His eyes were obscured by dark spectacles. He was not a bore by any means. He always had much to say about his ex - wives, government conspiracies, or general remarks or observations. He was quite the man, a light contrast to his partner, Fin.

Fin was as tough as he looked. He was a slightly beefy man who always sported slick fashion, his dark hair tightly woven in a braid that lay just below the nape of his neck, his words were quick to the point and he rarely took crap from anyone. He didn't fool everyone though, amidst the leather jacket and gangster-cop persona, he was a sweet heart who cared deeply for his work, friends, and family.

Those weren't the crème of the crop though; there was also – Olivia and Elliot. Both have been partners for many years, way before Alex even began her climbing career. She was just an infant in comparison to their real word experience, not to mention their history of being friends.

Elliot Stabler was a tall, fit ex-marine. He was as tough as he looked; square shoulders to match his jaw, always taut when in thought or angered by a case. He had quite the temper from time to time, an indication of his patience when frustrated; rolling up the material of his sleeves over his large forearms, revealing a Marine emblem tattoo from his past. His steely Blue eyes were always another indication of his mood, they're were used as a secondary X-ray vision to lying, narrowing to slits with suspicion as those stupid enough attempt to feign innocence, only then twinkling when they are set upon his partner Olivia.

For her Elliot always kept his gaze soft, be it for friendship or more. That "more" has been debatable amongst most of rumors milling here and there about marital or "friends with benefits". Whether that was true or false, Alex tried not to dwell on it.

_Olivia, _

"_Olivia." _Alex echoed the name internally – now Olivia was _something else_.

She was older than Alex by at least a few years, but the way she held herself gave the impression she was well beyond hers. She had a certain maturity about her that only harsh experiences and rock bottom could create. Alex wasn't deaf when it came to whispers by the "water cooler". She had heard of Olivia's past, the raping of her mother and being the offspring of such a fate. It was obvious why Olivia had taken her position; fighting her way into the male pool gene of law enforcement with a tough determination. It was not just her right – but her passion, to put an end to the cycle of abuse and pain, put things right and fully understand the birth of her existence and circumstance following.

She felt a sense of compassion after learning of Olivia's past, coupled with a tinge of passion for the Detective in general, and it was well known. She and Olivia had a history of public explosive battles of wit, cases and anything that could be construed as debatable. Yep, they had it, did it, rinsed and repeated. It was almost like heated arguments before make up sex – minus the sex.

It was not that Alex didn't think about it, Olivia _was_ a beautiful specimen of the female anatomy. She was a tad shorter than Alex by a few inches, even more pronounced when countered with Alex's high heels. Her hair was a dark Brown, but given the day or cut, it could be as light as a mug of hot chocolate or as dark as walnut. Either way Alex thought she looked great.  
>Olivia's hair seemed to mark the current time in her life, short, spiky and firm – when engrossed in work, or longer and flowing when she was at ease with herself.<p>

Her skin was a dark Olive (given the name, Alex assumed) and her eyes were an endless ocean of Browns, Maroons and Hazels, sitting a few inches away from round soft lips, sometimes quirking into her trade mark lopsided grin.

If that wasn't enough to capture Alex's attention off the bat, it was the body that followed. Everyone knows Police Officers have to be fit to do their job, well – Detectives were no different. Olivia's body was an oasis of muscles, rippling underneath a femme-masculine attire of Turtle necks, long halter tops and Black pants, adorned by a Silver buckle.

It was a very good thing Alex was aware of her sexuality, because if she knew she wasn't gay – then Olivia would have been her awakening. All in all, that was where the problem lay.

They were co-workers, worked together on a daily basis, hanging out occasionally – and not to forget the fact that Olivia Benson was straight. She had mulled over this many of times in her head, usually late at night when her thoughts wandered into disbelief. What had tipped her off wasn't just the Olivia/Elliot rumors, but her past sexual encounters referenced by those at the 16, the last being Brian Cassidy, 100% of the male variety.

Sighing once again, Alex shook herself out of her minds reel and paused mid-step, her heel skidding slightly on the damp ground and looking up, only now realizing – she wasn't at her car, nor was she near it. Had she missed it altogether while dozing off into memories? Without much time to ponder this, a slight movement in her peripheral vision caught her attention. Instinctively she inhaled, using her free hand to rest her long fingers into the pocket of her coat, fingering for her keys. She worked with Detectives; she was prepared for anything that came her way. Swallowing the rising lump in her throat she stiffened her back, the fine hairs on her neck stood up and Alex jumped as a Black leather clad hand grasped her fine shoulders in an instant-


	2. Chapter 2

**Name: KittyGetAwayFromTheBlanket  
>Title: Melting Under Your Gaze<br>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, their background lives, or nay aspect of the SVU legacy. I just am writing my take on the relationships that should have been.  
>Fandom: Law &amp; Order SVU<br>Pairing: Alex/Olivia  
>Rating: Pg 13-18<br>Summary: ****Working on**

**Chapter 2**

Alex grasped the keys in between her fingers and on a dime she spun around, shrugging off the strangers hand and using her body's momentum to jerk the ends of it towards the offenders face. Only she wasn't fast enough, another Black leather hand swiftly averted the offence, grasping Alex's thin wrist and forcing it to her side. With her heart hammering against her chest Alex's was going for a second attempt until a familiar strained voice cut through her mentality.

"-Jesus Christ, Alex!" it had spoken, wavering slightly when Alex and her assailant were put off balance. Looking overtop her Black designer frames, Alex almost choked on the vision in front of her. It wasn't a creep or shady mugger holding her wrist mid air and her waist immobile, but it was a familiar conjure of her recent musing – Olivia Benson.

Blinking a few times and breathing around the partial obstruction of fear as her heart settled, Alex opened her mouth to respond when Olivia cut her off.

"Alex – while I appreciate your fast defense reflexes, you could have seriously gouged out my eyes" Olivia's said, a hint of humor laced in the statement as the initial shock wore off, her eyes still dilating from rush of adrenaline.

After a few seconds of speechlessness Alex relinquished her frigid frame and stepped back, Olivia's hand still hanging slightly nearby as Alex unceremoniously smoothed her Blonde hair back into its place of pristine.

"Jesus me?" she rasped out, "Olivia what the hell are you doing? Stalking up beside me in the middle of the night, what was I suppose to think!" Blue eyes remained hard; hidden underneath a sense of familiar caring.

"Alex calm down," Olivia relinquished her stance on Alex's waist and wrist, stepping back with her hands in the air showcasing surrender. "Me and El just got back from a midnight call, we met Warner and had to go over some reports for the morgue, it was a late night and I had to drop off the file up in the office." She gestured over her shoulder toward the general direction of the precinct. "I noticed your car was there on the way in, and when I didn't see you inside, I figured you must have headed out," she explained. Olivia added, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay and made it to your car alright."

With that said, Olivia took a moment to go over Alex's body – using the internal excuse of "making sure she was alright as her gaze raked over, lingering on taut pink lips and cerulean expressive eyes. Keeping the staring to a minimum she then shifted her own gaze to the attorney's serious appearance. "Alex you shouldn't be walking to your car at any time of night in New York, I don't care how good of a lawyer you may be, there's no excuse – you know the cases we work with and the women who are put in them by vulnerability."

Alex about to debate instead took a reprieve from the situation; the instinct of defending her position wavered after seeing the concern expressed in the warm eyes before her. Inhaling slowly she re-composed herself, nodding in agreement.

"Okay you're right," at this Alex took notice of Olivia's stiff posture relaxing. "I didn't feel like stalking down someone to walk with me, and well ... I must have lost track of time, I didn't realize it was that late, I apologize."

Olivia's trained eyes watched the lithe body of her ADA for a sign of reluctance, but in the voice alone she could hear the honesty and remorse for her mistake. Shaking her head Olivia stepped forward and used her hand to once more lay it on the Lawyers shoulder, coupled with her trade mark grin. "It's okay, you're safe and I'm here to escort you." With that she pulled her hand off, letting it rest idly by her side, missing the eyes following the retreating movement.

"Ah, so I'm just a dumb blonde damsel in distress who needs her knight and shining armor to keep an eye on her?" she mused, humor now appropriate as the drama passed.

Olivia let slip a hearty laugh, ducking her head for a second and shoving her hands into vacant pockets. "I'm not saying yes, but I'm not denying it either."

Smirking, the ADA made a bold move, slipping her arm through the space between Olivia's hand and pocket, effectively linking their arms together and turning their bodies. "Well then Sir Olivia, heed forward!"

Olivia chuckled, partially intrigued at the over exuberance of the usual serious attorney. _Who knew Cabot could play along to something un-case related? _"Okay, off we go. " Olivia made a step forward before pausing; causing Alex to halt as well, "Question though counselor, why were you walking so far ahead anyway? Your car is about half a block behind us."

Alex considered her options for the answer, should she admit she was thinking about Olivia's body in the unprofessional appreciated way, or play dumb – which was _really _unlike herself. "Well Olivia, you're the Detective – figure it out yourself." Satisfied with her response she was shuffled forward as Olivia and her walked arm in arm towards her car.

Olivia cast a glance at Alex, memorizing the strict lines of high cheekbones which were adorning a slight pinkish hue. _Oh don't worry, Cabot, I intend to._


	3. Chapter 3

**Name: KittyGetAwayFromTheBlanket  
>Title: Melting Under Your Gaze<br>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, their background lives, or nay aspect of the SVU legacy. I just am writing my take on the relationships that should have been.  
>Fandom: Law &amp; Order SVU<br>Pairing: Alex/Olivia  
>Rating: Pg 13-18<br>Summary: ****Working on**

Chapter 3

Elliot did not have a great night's sleep; apart from working a late case last night, when he came home Kathy had decided then to announce his daughter's recent indulgence into marijuana.  
>Elliot was a typical Catholic – while his job could be in direct violation of his faith (with addition to his mouth running and anger following) he did <em>not<em> condone the use of any foreign substance to the body, and made that very clear as he and his daughter, "Lizzie" (short for Elisabeth) went on a 3 hour battle of parental/child domination. Naturally, as the adult Elliot won but at a price of 4.5 hours of sleep. None of that really bothered him however, because when his partner Olivia dragged her fatigued body into the precinct and dumped into her chair, he suddenly felt wide awake.

"You look like crap," he announced the obvious, giving a cheeky grin as he leaned over his own desk, his large built frame obscuring the majority of it as he aimed to get a closer look at her. "What happened after last night? … Anything I should know about?" his eyebrows waggled, earning a groan of disapproval from his partner.

Olivia shook her head, giving an indignant sort of noise. "Well for one thing – no, nothing to share," her mouth betraying her as the corner of her lip twitched in remembrance. "Even if there was, I wouldn't go spilling my guts to _you, _El," She replied, which in short was also another lie, as they were very close – Elliot was almost like the brother she never had (or possibly knew).

Elliot was about to feigned hurt rebuttal when a familiar piercing of "clicks" emitted throughout the hallway effectively put a halt to his new investigation. Elliot didn't even need to acknowledge the sound intrusion; there was only one person who could maintain such an arrival, so early in the morning. Sitting backward in his chair he reclined, propping his hands behind his head, flexing his shoulder blades together in an uninterested front.

Olivia however seemed to awaken at the sound, a primal sort of interest kindling a knee-jerk-head reaction, as her eyes seemingly trained followed the welcome intrusion as a pair of long silken legs strode forward, angling up into a mid-thigh Black skirt, adorned by a Black jacket, barely concealing a white blouse, which lay partially open a button or two. Olivia unconsciously smiled to herself, the sleep slowly etching away, not going unnoticed by Elliot.

"Hello Elliot," said the voice curtly, gaining a sparse nod from him and an, "Alex."

"Good morning, Olivia" The ADA said a little less conservatively. She made a detour around one of the desks sprawled with open files and papers, settling herself in her usual place of the corner of Olivia's desk.

Olivia still smiling somewhat dopily, all but forgetting her fatigue looked up at the Lawyer, "You're looking quite put together, Counselor," the brunette observed – while she herself was hastily put together, her shorter brown locks strewn about her face, not quite sitting put.

Alex looked over her own shoulder, using a free hand to run the length of the detective's desk aimlessly, as if to appreciate the faux wood and metal concoction. "Well, some of us take pride in our appearance, our jobs entail us to be-"

"Stuck up bitches?" Elliot interjected before Alex could finish, earning a look of disapproval from Olivia and a seething glare from Alex.

Alex however not completely off put from the remark, re kindled her confidence. From her own experience and personal vows from Olivia – Elliot really was a good guy, he may say moronic things at the worst of times, but he "…was a sweetheart"… as Olivia had put it last night. "Yes Elliot, sometimes we have to be tough and vigilant. Just because we don't carry the background of being from some army or marine force – doesn't give way for us to beat confessions out of our witnesses. It takes dedication, persistence and a feeling for the truth."

Elliot just snorted and spun his chair around, kicking his heels onto the top of his desk giving the assumption talking time was over and he was busy.

Well Alex _did_ give him a chance, until she heard him mumble something from under his breath.

Meanwhile, Olivia who was already sitting precariously on the edge of her own chair sat back, her mind wandering in and out of its sleep deprived state as her mind reeled back to last night. Conjuring the memories; almost in Black and White as a fuzzy image of her and Alex were linked arm in arm, walking the night's streets of New York City.

_Olivia and Alex continued to make banter on their small stroll back to Alex's car, which unsurprisingly turned out to be a Piano Black Mercedes Benz. Even in the cool night and contrite halo from the moon – it was a beast, real chrome bled into each crevice and trim, the front grill almost smiling in its uniform domed shape, headlights dark but glossy – winking almost to the patrons who pass by. It screamed money – no, it screamed Alex. _

_Reaching the drivers front door, the pair came to a halt and Olivia reluctantly relinquished her hold on Alex, instantly feeling the cool air settling on the bare spot of her arm where Alex's once lay so contently, so right. _

"_Well," Olivia announced, slapping her hands to her thighs, giving them a single smooth over as she began to feel the cool night's effect on her body. "We're here." _

_Alex's eyebrows raised just above her Black frames, one eyebrow misaligning and quirking upward in wonderment. "Yes, yes we are detective." _

_There was a silence that hung between the two for a few seconds span, it ate at their questions – seeped in their confusion and waded about their bodies as the two thought of where to go from there. _

_Olivia meanwhile felt like a teenage boy who just dropped off her date at their house and was looking for – "for what?" she mused, "a goodnight kiss? You're barking up the wrong tree there, Olive" she smiled to herself; it was what her mother use to call her… when she wasn't completely drunk. _

_Alex saw a flash of sadness etch the features of the Detective and her hands took to a path of their own, she rested her long fingers onto Olivia's leather clad arm, looking up with concern. "Liv?" she baited, using the nickname that seemed to be exclusive to Olivia and Elliot._

_Swallowing Olivia's eyes opened, trying to give Alex the assumption she was lost for a second and found her mental footing. "Nothing, Alex, sorry, just thinking it's getting pretty late." She reluctantly lifted her arm, shaking off Alex's hand of concern to peer at the large watched that engulfed her small wrist. It was a man's watch, yet suited Olivia perfectly. "Christ, its 2 am. How slow did make us walk?"_

_Alex laughed at this, pushing the detective lightly with her again – free arm. "Shut up, I walk very fast actually." In reality though, they actually had walked as slow as a turtle as they kept stopping and stalling when a verbal jar pierced the other, both wanting to come out on top effectively stopping to set up another jab. _

_Anyway – "her hand rested lightly on the chrome handle of her Benz, cupping the lisp of it – lingering as she turned to Olivia. "It is late, and I do have some papers to go over for judge petrovsky. "_

_Olivia nodded, stepping backward giving Alex room as she opened the cars door with no effort, it was just as an extension of the human body – it was a pretty damn good looking car, and the driver was not so bad herself, Olivia thought. "What the hell is up with you Benson?" she berated her teenage-boy like hormones. _

"_Thanks again, Liv – for rescuing me from – well, y'know, anything." Alex smiled at Olivia who was rocking on her heels, her hands again finding the comfort of her pocket. _

_Olivia just smiled reassuringly, "Just doing my job Alex, just doing my job."_

_About ready to get into another banter of how Alex wasn't as helpless as Olivia kept portraying her, she did an unconscious thing – without her mind even fully recognizing it she was moving forward, almost in slow motion and came to find her arms wrapped around Olivia's shoulders – their cooled skin meeting and electrifying as they touched cheeks. "Thanks again." She whispered, her breath cascading down Olivia's neck._

_Olivia inhaled, her eyes closing briefly ignoring the intimate shock of such an uncharacteristic move from the ADA. She stepped back, looking collected and calm (total opposite). "Don't mention it Alex "she waved off the effort valiantly. "Have a good night."_

_With that she left the warm presence of the Blonde, feeling a mixture of relief and loss, not knowing that a pair of Blue eyes followed her retreating figure until she disappeared into her own car. _

Olivia finally awoke from her mental escape to catch a few bits and pieces of the conversation still ongoing in front of her,

"-Puh-lease," Alex spat angrily, her body now even closer to Olivia, as both hands were gripping the base of the desk in an attempt to ground herself. "I do _just _as much work as you do, maybe I don't go to each and every crime scene and clobber the first guy…"

Olivia again tuned out as her head wandered through the present and the pleasantry of her imagination. It really was a challenge it was, because her eyes kept following the flexing of Alex's jaw and her thighs which kept digging deeper into the desk as she failed to remain calm.

_I think we have a problem, _Olivia thought to herself. _I think I'm … falling.. for… _Olivia didn't even finish that thought; she left it hanging in the air as an empty compound of emotions.

Olivia looked up at Alex, who was practically fuming from the ears as her eyes bore into Elliot's. Seeing someone so angered and so vigilant should be off putting, but it was really, _really hot_.  
>This was a problem, and if Olivia could let her head fall on the desk in horrid realization she would, but that would only open up yet another can of worms – as her head would meet with Alex's lap, and well – she wasn't going to go there. Not yet anyway.<p>

_(__**Thanks all for reading.. I would like to thank you for your reviews.**_

_**I hope this chapter uploads.. ive been having issues with FF or Word in general not uploading the proper one.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Name: KittyGetAwayFromTheBlanket  
>Title: Melting Under Your Gaze<br>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, their background lives, or nay aspect of the SVU legacy. I just am writing my take on the relationships that should have been.  
>Fandom: Law &amp; Order SVU<br>Pairing: Alex/Olivia  
>Rating: Pg 13-18<br>Summary: ****Working on**

Chapter 4

For most people, Saturdays are synonymous with a care free - end to the work week and height of relaxation. In that context it would be wonderful if everyone would abide, sit back and go to the beach with friends, chilling around bon fires with stories supplemented by a cool crisp beverage. Unfortunately, most criminals have the uncanny notion of misplacing that world-wide memo, because crime _never_ sleeps, _never_ rests – it falls far from the official meaning derived from New Zealand's Māori English, "washing day." Criminals air their dirty laundry, disposing of people's dignity and rights without a second thought. If it weren't for the legal system everyday would be free reign of hell on earth, but lucky for the civilians of New York they had hard working employed representatives from the 16th precinct on a 24/7 watch, dedicating each waking moment to justice and truth for all Americans.

No two cases were alike; each one was more horrible than the last; the universe's sick game of a challenge. For most people, such daily repetition would drive them mad – but there are those willing to match those advances, be strong enough to evade them and effectively crush them under their foot. Alex Cabot was one of them; she clobbered cases with her 1 ½ inch heels and ground them indefinitely – leaving behind her an icy legacy of non-submission.

Alex and the Detectives were in the middle of a recent court proceeding, the case had been drawn out for almost 2 weeks, each time they had a leg up on it – a comet of disbelief anchored it's way in, leaving a crater of questions and a lack of evidence to stall the prosecution.  
>Alex was doing her best with knowledge and evidence given, lucky for her she was highly intelligent, perceptual and could note any change in a witnesses demeanor, aiding her in swooping down and clawing away at holes in their stories.<p>

The tab left on this case was a steep one. A janitor from John M Harrigan School of Brooklyn was accused of raping more than 5 children – 4 of the 5 being young boys, 1 a 7 year old girl. He was one of the suspects in their hierarchy of ruling out, as he was a single 49 year old male with a single rap of indecent exposure – which he had claimed was a misunderstanding. How one could misconstrue showcasing their privates was beyond comprehension – and how a volatile individual could be employed to an _elementary school_ was another.

Alex was walking on egg shells as each lack of evidence; she had to stay afloat the pressure to cave on acquittal and lack of reasoning. The only evidence they was found in the crime scenes was a shoe lace. How on earth a shoe lace could be enough was unfathomable.

Alex had been reading over each statement from the witnesses, a ping of sadness piercing her heart as she envisioned the pain and fear that must have consumed children – robbing them of their innocence. None of it fit though, they were on all different days, different times and different ages and ethnicities of children. It was like shooting a barrel with a gun pointed backwards – this case was surely to blow up in their faces. Alex couldn't let that happen, she would be damned if it did.

Alex rose from her chair as the allotted audience in the back of the court hushed and settled with her ready appearance. Reaching for her glasses she had put down as she read, she turned them around, slipping them on, attaining her game face.

"So," the words bore an introduction of alertness, gaining the janitor; Bernie Holen's attention. "You say you weren't near any of the children at any time of the day, is that right?" she spun on her heel, taking a glance at the folders contents in the people's corner, before looking back up at the suspect with an arched eyebrow.

Glancing around nervously, he shrugged nonchalantly, his hands wringing together in a nervous state. "Yeah, that's what I said, I wasn' near them kids, I clean and do the job I'm payed t'sdo!" his voice slurred, reinforcing the suspicion of a lack of education and stupidity.

_This may be easy, _the lawyer observed internally.

"Wasn't near them," Alex echoed loudly, letting the words play along her tongue as she stood in thought. Turning back toward Bernie she tilted her head, stalking to the bench where his upper body visible and a small portion of his lower, where a pair of ratty shoes adorned them – set with a sloppy buckle made of Velcro.

"So, ..Mr. Holen, you are to state, for the record you _never _saw the children – talked to them, or even _looked_ at them?" Alex strode even closer, her eyes opening to showcase battle, an icy Blue picking away at his statements.

"I – I, no, I don' do anything, no helping at all," he stuttered dumbly, his greasy face in high contrast to his jet Black balding head.

"Helping" Alex almost purred as recognition set in, and like a grandfather clock her internal mechanics wound around, each dictating a sense of understanding and you could almost visibly see the mechanics alive in her face, a smile twitching forward. "I didn't mention anything about helping, Mr. Holen," she stated, cocking her head fully glancing down her nose at his shoes.

"Mr. Holen, I would like to ask you a question – and if you could please answer loud enough for the court." She gestured behind her, keeping her eyes fixed on him as he nodded dumbly. "Here's a question, when the Detectives combed over the crime scene, they found nothing … nothing but a single, Black shoelace. Now Mr. Holen, looking down I see you don't _have_ shoelaces, so this intrigues me. "Alex stepped away, turning her back and walking in a square formation, pacing as she played idly with a pencil between her fingers. The Blonde stopped short of her table, picking up the cases file folder and holding it open like a hymn book.

"In all of the child's statements, they were very contrast to one another – except in the fact they had muttered something about "couldn't do it". Well, what we assumed was something in a sexual manner, or explaining their attacker – but, here's what interests me." She looked up, her face contorted into a grin of confidence. "One of the children's exact phrases was – '_He didn't have them – I couldn't do it'. _Now – aside from many other explanations, what would a child of learning have, and you not?"

The air in the courtroom became heavy with confusion, as no one was catching into this cat and mouse game, no one except Olivia whose head shot up, looked into the direction of Bernie then her eyes opened widely as they were firmly planted on the long legged Attorney stalking forward.

Alex just waved her hand dismissively, audibly exhaling. "Well we won't bore the court with a guessing game, what you _don't have_ are shoe laces, is that correct Mr. Holen?" Alex left no time to answer as she continued. "So it seems to me – you _couldn't_ teach the children anything, could you? What you could do is _learn – _learn to – tie shoes perhaps?"

Bernie's forehead mulled together, a single drop of sweat cascading down the bulging wrinkles and disproportionate cavities of his ugly structure.

"So that was how you did it, wasn't it Bernie?" Alex closed forward, coming nose to nose with the suspect, her palms placed downward on the bench's edge, "you went up to the children and instead of luring them with candy or promises of fun – you did what would intrigue any growing mind – to teach, to help – you played on their innocence, asking for help – to help a pitiful old fool like yourself to do something he couldn't do in his 49 years of living – tie his shoelaces. That's it isn't it, Bernie? Your master plan?"

Bernie began to tremble in anger and fear, his hands sliding against one another as sweat coated the hairy digits. "No- no I can tie – I"

"-You don't even _have_ shoe laces, Mr. Holen – you don't even have them, isn't that what the children said? 'Couldn't do it' – 'Didn't have them'? I suppose you knew after the what – second, third victim your old routine was getting old, so you used a single shoelace to keep the façade going? You're a 49 year old man – who can't even tie his shoelaces! Doesn't that just make you feel a li-"

Cut off Alex was berated by a mumbling buffoon as he stood up duck footed, casting a maniac glance at the Jury. "NO!" he screamed, "THEY WANTED TO HELP – THEY WANTED ME TO-"

"-To rape them? How in the word of sanity is _that_ justification?" Alex laughed with a mocking reassurance, however; before Alex could antagonize him, like a missile about to orbit planet earth the case in its entirety took off into its own direction and parachuted to a fitting end. Bernie all but confessed by spewing out words of filth and sad retribution to his pathetic childhood and lack of education. On top of that he let slip one of the children's names – who he had earlier stated not knowing any of them.

It took 2 weeks, 4 hours and 23 minutes – but Alex was able to play both sides of the Law – Lawyer and Detective. Alex had managed to get a confession from Bernie: 23 minutes into the last trial – this was not something she wouldn't forget, nor would she forget the smile she saw beaming at her from across the audience stands – Olivia was bursting of newly ground appreciation for the attorney, and if Alex was to be honest – she thought she saw a sparkle of a tear; of joy. Alex then and there vowed she would do anything to maintain that look of happiness – if it meant giving herself over completely – she would do it for Olivia – and she then realized, she didn't find Olivia attractive only, nor as a friend – she was definitely in being pulled into something else – something deeper, love maybe?

_I'm in love with Olivia Benson… _Alex voiced to herself, feeling giddy and scared at the same time, she smiled to herself and returned the Detectives smile with a grin. Walking past her stand she deposited the case folder and headed over toward Olivia, the woman she so desired – much more than before, much more than _just_ a good friend – the woman she, maybe loved. Alex used her free hand to push the nose of her glasses closer to her Blue eyes, so she could get a good view at the Detective as she made a beeline in that direction with a newly set sense of confidence.

_**(Hope this was an Okay chapter…. I know it's a little less O?A but I think it's a start to kind of bridge the gap between them and of course the actual show which does deal with law and not just two incredibly hot women..lmao..Unfortunately .Hopefully the case I wrote up was alright.. Its actually harder than it looks to make up a crime and solve it in xxx amount of time…**_

_**Thanks again**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Name: KittyGetAwayFromTheBlanket  
>Title: Melting Under Your Gaze<br>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, their background lives, or nay aspect of the SVU legacy. I just am writing my take on the relationships that should have been.  
>Fandom: Law &amp; Order SVU<br>Pairing: Alex/Olivia  
>Rating: Pg 13-18<br>Summary: ****Working on**

Chapter 5

Alex's Saturday had gone down quite differently than she had anticipated. She had at least expected a default or some kind of lengthy jury deliberation – but no, she was in and out of there in under an hour and had the rest of the Saturday to herself. For most people having an entire Saturday free would be a blessing – but to Alex it was a curse, it meant she was to either: sit in her office re-assessing cases or going home and re-assess cases. She didn't have the luxury of spending time with a loved one – even though she yearned for it every day. From 8am to her departure, from the first moment Olivia's frame comes into her view the vision never escapes her.

Alex shuffled the last bits of open case files into an awaiting folder, weaving the elastic band around it effectively disposing it into her Black Leather tote. She dug her heels into the dense carpet under her desk and rolled her chair outward, sitting up and groaning as her muscles flexed underneath the single blouse she wore – having removed her jacket after the trial.  
>Alex stretched impulsively as her limbs received the freedom to move – a low guttural groan followed the movement, and muting the intake of breath that came from across the room. Alex was so immersed in her own world she didn't see the Auburn eyes drinking her in entirely.<p>

A subtle cough awoke the attorney from her monotonous tidying up. Half bent over her desk to retrieve her casually tossed jacket to look over her shoulder, catching the briefest glimpse of a crooked grin as she smirked sheepishly.

"Oh." She worded singularly. Standing up she straightened out the invisible wrinkle. "Hello Detective," she nodded curtly, forcing the warmth in her chest to subside.

Olivia took this as an invitation to enter fully and walked toward the chair opposite of Alex's desk, sinking into the back of it casually.

Alex a little bemused kept her eyes on Olivia, taking her usual stance by reclining her weight on the ledge of her desk, one leg sweeping in front of the other and crossing lightly near the ankles, her arms naturally crossing her chest. Alex stood there in silence for a moment and raised an eyebrow at her guest in waiting, hearing nothing she cleared her throat.

"Is there something … you wanted to discuss, Detective Benson?" Alex loved using 'Detective' to precede her name; it gave it a sense of sexy authority, all of which encompassed Olivia.

Olivia however was not quite her usual self, she looked slightly panic stricken as large expressive eyes looked anywhere but Alex's. Olivia's mind was reeling back to this week, and a conversation between herself and the Blonde Attorney.

"_-Olivia, I can't just toss out the entire legal system based on some "feeling" and subpoena a 7 year old onto the witness stand!"_

_Olivia threw her hands up in the air, stalking around her desk – ignoring Elliot's fist pump for retaliation. "Why is everything such a damn problem with you? Alex, you are OUR attorney, OUR ADA – not the city's or even the defendants. You work for u-"_

_Alex stepped forward, matching Olivia's pace and met her toe to toe – their eyes locked and their chests heaving in unison as anger boiled over between the two and rippled throughout the entire precinct; each bit of rage radiating through the walls as both women's anger rivaled the others for dominance. _

"_-No, Olivia, You work for ME – I try the cases I am handed, you want Bernie to go down? Well find me something more than a slip of evidence – maybe a whole shoe, with some prints – not a single shoelace!" She practically spat, her fine Blonde hair falling to the wayside in an untidy manner. Her body became rigid as Olivia's arms twitched, aching to put her hands on the attorney. Whether it was to be physical separation – or something more, neither could tell as they were in the heat of the moment. _

_Elliot stood up from his chair, reaching for his jacket and casually tossing it over his shoulder as he stalked towards his partner, placing his large hand on her shoulder. Olivia shook it off instantly, her nerves shot as Alex's lips were pursed, a single pink tongue running around them – moistening them as the air between the two became dry; a single electric correlation of emotions. _

_Calmly Elliot spoke over his partners shoulder, "Come on, Liv – let's go. If she wants more evidence, we'll do it for her" Elliot remarked, putting emphasis on "doing (the job) for her". Olivia's shoulder remained tense and he squeezed it lightly, taking her out of an unusual trance. _

_Stepping back Olivia nodded silently, turning away from Alex whose expression she missed – it was a mixture of anger, relief, helplessness and a twinge of sadness. _

_Elliot stalked away with his partner, muttering on how Alex, "… was just putting in her time to get to where she wants to go – the hell out of SVU …" thinking he was putting Olivia at ease, when in reality he was only aiding in burying the quelling feelings that were bubbling within. He was tossing the match to the flame – if only he knew as much as Olivia the burning she felt, why she felt it and why only Alex could relinquish it. If only._

Meanwhile, Olivia had become uncomfortably silent and Alex was worried, she prepared to repeat her earlier question of what Olivia wanted when she jerked awake once more and interjected before Alex could speak.

"Alex – you're, amazing," she muddled together, blurting out instantly. Hesitating slightly as the Detective saw Alex's mouth shaping into a building question or rebuttal she spoke, "-The case, what you figured out – that was, amazing. "Olivia finished, earning still a questionable glance. "Okay." Olivia inhaled, lifting her eyes to meet Alex's fully as she mustered up her wording. "I have a confession to make. "

At this Alex was feeling a slight tugging at her throat; she was itching to relieve the pressured feeling by loosening the proverbial tie around her neck but simply settled for a nod "Okay," she complied singularly.

"Alex. When you first came to the precinct I thought you were – frankly, " she paused, shaking her head at her own internal stupidity, "just another bitch attorney looking to get their cases in and out, swing each defendant through the political revolving doors then burn rubber as your career takes off and leave us detectives in your smoke." Coming out quite bluntly Olivia groaned, and instinctively ran her hand through her short locks, failing to notice trained eyes that followed the movement.

Olivia waved her free hand, disrupting any potential protest as the Attorney opened her lips to speak. "No Alex, this is why I have to say this." She backed the chair from its place and stood up, pacing, her back to the Attorney.

"You have been _completely_ everything opposite to what we all – I had thought. I know in the beginning you were nervous – I knew you covered this with solitude and arrogance, but after today's case… as silly as this might be, I could see it – in your eyes, the fire of justification – of rights for those children and the determination of your mind as you, single handedly send that sick-o to jail, "_Your eyes reflected mine every time I look at you, _she added._ "_Alex I just want to apologize… for today – for all the rough times, where I doubted your intentions and played the political card. "Olivia turned, her eyes catching Alex's which were wide in shock, her face pale with a slight tint of red adorning her high cheek bones. Alex looked flushed – sick maybe? Embarrassed?

Alex stood there like a guppy before clearing her throat, nodding her head as is replaying the entire conversation in her head. Looking up she met Olivia's eyes which were focused solely on her – half squinting to catch her expression, half wide in anticipation. "Thank you, De- … Olivia." She uncrossed her legs, then re crossing them in opposite as she looked up. "I know I may have been a bit – well, a bitch, but you don't need to apologize for having a passionate job, Olivia you _are_ the heart and body of New York's Special Victims Unit,"

Olivia too took a turn in being cut off as Alex continued, "-Really, Liv," informalities thrown out the window now. "I don't think I would push myself so much if it weren't for you, you really inspire me to – to be a better person, for the hundreds of victims out there. I" – _Think I really do love you, _"Appreciate your friendship, and I have had something on my mind for a really long time." Alex paused, "Olivia would you go out to dinner with me? " Seeing the confused expression across from her she hastily added, "To make up for our fight, for all our fights, a kind of truce?"

Olivia stood transfixed, almost statuesque as she metabolized the information for what it was. _Alex? Did Alex Cabot just ask me for dinner, or a 'quote – on –quote dinner'? Jesus Christ, Liv, how pathetic – you come in here to ask HER for a make-up dinner, fall apart and you get chivalry table turned in the process. Well, hot damn – don't just stand there staring, she looks like she's about to faint. _

"I would love to, Alex. " Olivia breathed the name outward, as if her life depended on phrasing it as often as possible.

Alex swallowed down her initial fears as her confidence rose with her blood (recently dropping in anticipation). "Okay, it's a da-"Alex caught her slip instantly, "dinner date," lamely she added. "6:00pm Sunday night at Locanda Verde, is that alright?"

Olivia nodded; her body began to feel a slight trembling from her toes her to head. "Sounds great, I'll see you at 6." Unconsciously she winked at Alex before closing the door, her silhouette wavering out of the Attorney's vision from the other side of the smoked glass.

Alex stood there transfixed where Olivia just stood. "Did she just wink at me?"

_Olivia was reaching into the depths of her pockets as her nerves ate her mobility, she pushed her hands in deeper trying to relinquish her nervousness at what just happened, replaying the situation in her mind. 'Did I just wink at her?' _

_***TBC_

(_**Hope that chapter was okay. I wanted to throw in some more background to the case in the last chapter and a little more Olivia/Alex interaction as requested. Again thanks for reading.. I have a biology test in.. 7 hours.. I should probably sleep..Instead of dedicating study time I was thinking about this chapter..lol.. Oh boy). **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Name: KittyGetAwayFromTheBlanket  
>Title: Melting Under Your Gaze<br>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, their background lives, or nay aspect of the SVU legacy. I just am writing my take on the relationships that should have been.  
>Fandom: Law &amp; Order SVU<br>Pairing: Alex/Olivia  
>Rating: Pg 13-18<br>Summary: ****Working on**

Chapter 6

Sunday's for Olivia were always a double edged sword. Either it was an end to a hectic work week, or the beginning of a new one where all the turmoil of the last 6 days was washed away as is the baptismal form of renewing and forgetting. For Olivia this Sunday could have _not_ come fast enough. Never in her life had she been so nervous and thrilled for a dinner invitation; a dinner invitation with her colleague, Alexandra Cabot.

_Dinner, _Olivia thought singularly, unconsciously tilting her head in thought while rifling through her closet. _Date, _she added, running her finger along her clothes and pausing at each article before dismissing it with a shake of her head as she continued to mull over her new engagement for the evening.

'_Date, Dinner, dinner-date.' _She continued_ to _dissect the phrases to their uttermost molecular meaning and coupling it with each vivid memory of Alex. Everything about her was memorable: Her warm smile when Olivia accepted the invitation for dinner, the intrigued cocking of her eyebrow when she couldn't form words to apologize, and the fleeting look of curiosity after Olivia had inadvertently winked at her in the attorney's office. Yes, in her mind Olivia was subconsciously writing a memoir of her entire Saturday afternoon with the Blonde and in all honesty she should really stop. It was 3:06pm on _the _Sunday and she was due to meet Alex at Locanda Verde in less than 3 hours.

Biting her lip in thought she fingered a soft Black material, poking out from between a Maroon V-cut top, and a Navy blue top, similar to the Maroon but it had buttons beginning just where her cleavage would naturally sit. Now, Olivia wasn't exactly a fashionista but she wasn't a homely fashion failure either – it was just that the unspecified rules of the evening had left her in clothing disarray. The detective preferred things to be casual and comfortable, wearing light air-y tops when hot, or wooly turtle necks when cool. So what was she to wear when she wanted to make a good impression? And in her wilder stretches of the imagination – wow her dinner companion and subtly seduce her before dessert.

Olivia sighed animatedly, if a cartoon bubble were to formulate her exact feelings at that moment, it would be a series of intelligible phrases for feeling lost. Either that or just as she would arrive at the table, Lucy Van Pelt would appear from nowhere and pull the chair from under her at the exact moment Alex sat down – a Charlie Brown replica of humiliation. Olivia shook her head, chastising herself. Where the hell did she come up with this stuff? Looking past her night stand/make-shift dresser she eyed her dimly lit digital alarm clock,

3:58pm.

_Crap. _

It was 5:55 on the dot, and Alex had arrived at Locanda Verde 10 minutes earlier by cab. Originally she and Olivia were going to take their own mode of transportation, but as an afterthought (or idealistic hopefulness) Alex had chimed in with taking a cab – saving them the hassle of traffic, parking and mayhem – saving the environment and, you know - the possibly of sharing a cab home and completely abandoning separation before falling into a heap of limbs onto her awaiting mattress.

Looking down at her watch for the fourth time Alex took her last opportunity to stifle her nerves. Earlier in the afternoon Alex had been furious with her lack of wardrobe. Okay - well, lack of proper attire to wow a certain female detective. In reality, Alex had quite an extensive wardrobe that fit into a 5 foot by 3 foot walk-in closet, one of _two_ closets actually. Unfortunately Alex's wardrobe consisted of many power suits, business pants, alternate blouses, skirts and jackets. She never really entertained the idea of formal wear for someone special – so Alex did the only thing she could do – she went to Runway Couture located on 450 Broome Street, New York, and picked up a beautiful Red silken dress, called the "Pheobe". It was originally made in Black, but the employee there had said they just received a shipment of Red – and that it would be "divine" and bring out Alex's sparkling Blue eyes.

So based on that suggestion, there she was – standing in the lobby of Locanda Verde with her Red dress, matching Red heels, lipstick and a single silver locket that her mother had once given her, it contained an empty vessel where she once told her,

"_Alex sweetheart, I want you to keep this locket – keep it empty until you know for sure who you want to fill your heart. You'll find that someone Alex, and you'll never feel empty – I can feel it, Honey, you're special someone is out there somewhere waiting". _

Alex smiled in remembrance of the memory. Amidst the prejudice most people held her in view – she actually came from a loving family; a wealthy one yes, but a loving one just the same.

Speaking of "the one" she knew Olivia had entered the restaurant as the hairs on her arms and neck stood up – her body was well aware of the effect the Detective had on her, whether she was conscious of it or not, Alex was always in tune with Olivia Benson.

Alex's breath was caught in the depth of her throat as she looked the on-comer up and down, drinking in every-last-detail.

Olivia had gone back and forth for a while, before decided on a short Black dress she had worn once to a police formal ball. It wasn't that Olivia hated dresses, but as a cop she was always uncomfortable with clothes restrictions in case the need arose to bust a few shots over a turned table, or something as dramatic as that to justify her lack of dressing up. However, when she saw the hungry eyes of the Attorney she suddenly felt as if nothing mattered, whether or not a bank was being robbed across from the lobby or her hair was on fire – she was glad to know that she may be affecting the attorney as much as the attorney had her.

Alex had subconsciously run her tongue along her suddenly parched lips, and fought to find her words. "Wow Olivia, you look" _Breathtaking, "_Great." Alex finished lamely.

"You don't look so bad yourself, counselor. " Olivia returned the smile, regaining her mojo and confidence. "So have you been waiting long?" by habit she turned her wrist over to peer at her watch. 6:00pm exactly, never could one state Olivia Benson would be late for a date with the most beautiful woman on earth.

Alex shook her head, literally using every ounce of strength to tear her eyes away from the drop in the Detectives dress, her cleavage almost in the form of a smile – a v-shaped smile _just_ for Alex. _Wow, from ADA to pervert in under a minute, that's a new record Alex. _"No, not long at all – shall we?"

Walking forward Olivia stood across from Alex, resisting the urge to link arms like they had a few weeks back, taking things slow to be sure if anything was going to happen, that it was mutually felt. "After you, "she insisted, rolling her hand over and palm to the floor in a chivalrous gesture.

Alex by this only smirked, giving Olivia a cheeky grin as she ducked her head in approval and sauntered past, using her long legs and hips as a marker for following. She didn't miss one step – one sway or one sweep, she was going to make sure Olivia followed her and was going to enjoy the escort.

Olivia's legs took a few moments to process the mechanical ability to move – she had to wait for her eyes (among other body parts) to slow down and cooperate. Giving herself a small pep-talk she followed the attorney, never noticing the bemused expressions of the dining patrons at her obvious attempt to remain calm, as her tongue practically tailed her on the floor, as she walked toward a night of hopefulness of revelations and much, much more.

(_**Hello all, said to myself I was going to get to bed and not write till I had time.. as always me and my mind are at wits and lie to one another constantly..**_

_**So I went into the biology test thinking I bombed it.. cause half was okay the other half blank – but some god out there was looking out for me.. Because it turns out FORSERIOUS our teacher, forgot. Forgot – to teach us a few things on protein and lipids and all of us were exempt from marking on that single portion. Can anyone say rewardance for pleasing others with my story? Hehe, jk. **_

_**Anyway.. thanks for reading, hope this was a good buildup.. I tried to show two POV before the official…unofficial date. **_

_**Thanks again!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Name: KittyGetAwayFromTheBlanket  
>Title: Melting Under Your Gaze<br>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, their background lives, or any aspect of the SVU legacy. I just am writing my take on the relationships that should have been.  
>Fandom: Law &amp; Order SVU<br>Pairing: Alex/Olivia  
>Rating: Pg 13-18<br>Summary: **Working on

Chapter 7

Locanda Verde was a quaint restaurant located just off Greenwich street corner, it wasn't a high-scale establishment, and it did require reservations but was not snobbish enough to turn away the hungry paying patrons of New York.

The first time she had visited the restaurant was ironically on a similar Sunday evening, late into the Winter month (as Sunday their hours were extended in contrast to the work week). When she arrived that day it was just after 7pm and she had previously attended The Tribeca Performing Arts Center with another Attorney, Trevor Langan, after he had suggested that she tag along with him to watch his gifted younger sister Kaitlin perform.

That night with Trevor was actually quite a memorable one. They sat down like human beings and discussed things _other_ than work. She knew what people had assumed – they assumed she and Trevor were having some sort of sexual romp after cases they worked on, and wound down in some sort of political passionate night. To be honest, Alex herself had to admit the night Olivia and Elliot found her in his company all dolled up with a glass of wine– didn't look convincing otherwise. Alex couldn't have felt more like a deer in the headlights in that moment. Little did the Detective and her partner know that Alex wasn't dolled up just for Trevor's benefit, in fact that was the night she had swore to herself to invite Olivia out for dinner – only chickening out last minute and breaking down in her office; a fit of rage and tears consuming her entirely.

Trevor had found her in her office disheveled and upset after a particular trial where she crushed him. With no hard feeling, he – as a good friend, decided to take her out for a nice meal on him. The entire time he and Alex discussed what was so blatantly the woes of her mind; Olivia Benson. Since then nothing else has surpassed the thought of her.

Reeling back to the present Alex turned just in time to catch a whiff of sweet perfume, entangled with the pure scent of Olivia. Smiling at her dinner companion she reached out to grasp the chairs backing, only arching backward in amusement as Olivia took that opportunity to pull out the chair for her, and blatantly looking her up and down in the process before meeting her eyes.

"Why thank you, Detective Benson," she courted shamelessly, showcasing white teeth behind red lips curled into a trademark grin of confidence.

"My pleasure," Olivia responded, waiting as Alex elegantly sat down, locking her ankles behind the other before Olivia pushed her chair in slowly, 'accidentally' brushing the side of Alex's neck and along her petite shoulder.

Olivia rounded the table and sat down, shuffling forward until she was in-line with Alex; a clear view over the menu Alex was glancing at. _Even when she's looking over a menu she's sexy as hell, _The brunette noted, biting the innermost part of her lip to keep from letting out a laugh at Alex's pure adorableness. From sexy to sweet in seconds, the Attorney's attention was then focused on the list of Appetizers, she used her finger to mentally circle and check off which she did or didn't want. Olivia just sat there in observation. _I could watch her read a menu anytime – Heck I could watch her read the phonebook then recite it to me from Z to A. Alex Cabot you're just… something else. _

Sensing eyes on her she dared to look up, catching darkened swirls of caramel eyes twinkling in amusement. Normally Olivia would chime in with an observation or casually look the other way, mouthing something from the corner of her mouth, but today – today, Olivia kept her gaze and that sent chills up the attorney's spine.

Interrupting their 'bed-eyes' moment the waiter saddled up by their table with an overgrown smile, introducing himself as _Frank _and rattling off the nights specials of _Girandole: _A dish consisting of Duck, Escarole, Chick Peas and their signature melting sauce of Fiore Sardo. At this, Olivia and Alex shared a look of agreement before closing their menu's in synchronicity and handling them off to the retreating waiter.

Watching Alex with an inquisitive gaze she spoke, "Hungry Counselor?"

Alex paused, in the middle of sipping her Riesling White Wine, her lips hovering ever-so close to the thin lip of the rim. Eyes shining she smiled, her voice dropping a few octaves, "_Starving" _she responded, demurely sipping the fragrant liquid, never taking her eyes off her dinner companion.

_Oh boy. _Olivia responded in thought.

About 45 minutes later they had all but forgotten about their meals, idly picking at the food (while delicious) maintaining deep conversation and sparring with compliments, observations and heavy blatant flirtation.

Alex had vowed earlier that evening to limit herself to only two glasses of wine, she wanted to enjoy every millisecond with the detective, no alcohol was going to dilute their dinner together, she wanted Olivia's attention undivided - she wanted Olivia entirely.

Olivia herself was more of a beer girl, but tonight was a night to throw caution to the wind and habits; along with Alex she ordered a wine – choosing a nice glass of Maroon liquid, similar to Alex's dress but not as enchanting. _Alex you're so beautiful, it hurts to look at you – do you know that? Do you even realize?_

Alex was thinking quite similar to Olivia, she was a very attentive person in and out of the court room, and when she saw the Detectives eyes glaze over she became slightly concerned. Reaching over she laid her hand on the other woman's, whose was resting beside her wine glass. "Liv?" she questioned, lightly stroking her knuckles in the process. It just felt – right, whether her hand was on top of Olivia's or starving to be underneath it.

Olivia felt warmth enter her body; each inch fueled with the attorney and every prospect of her touch. Re-entering the realm of reality she shook her head, ducking slightly laughing to herself, shaking her styled hair. "I feel like such a…,"Her words lost, not quite sure how far to pursue her feelings for that night. _Alex is stroking my hand, and in the more-than-friend-way, _Olivia recounted – building her next movement._ She invited you out for dinner – at one of the more romantic venues in NY, how much more incentive do you need, Olivia? You're the detective – put two and two togeth-HELLO!_

If the small circles on her hand weren't enough to pressure her into a confession or make a move, the light gritty pressure of a pointed heel sliding across her inner calf upward to her thigh was. Jerking her head upward she was met with the same fierce predatory gaze Alex displayed in the courtroom just before she was about to close in and make her final argument.

"Alex,.." Olivia whispered, her senses in overload, _Okay this is – she's, Jesus Fuck Olivia – take her, take her now. _

"Anything wrong detective?" Alex questioned seductively; mockingly, her blue eyes partially lidded through a heavy gaze, her bottom lip partially swollen after the pressure of her teeth cutting into them to hold back her pleasure from the sight in front of her.

Olivia met the predatory gaze and leaned forward over the table, never surer now – than anything that this is what she wanted, this is what Alex wanted – with a loud screech her chair shot out from behind her, almost toppling over as she extracted herself from it.

"Check please."

(_**Okay this may sound like Déjà vu but.. I SWORE.. I was going to go to bed early today and attempt this on Sunday or on Thannksgiving.. MmEggnog – anyway yeah.. I had to add to it, but im awarning you guys ahead of time I may be busy during this week(/end) so updates may be less steady than as per usual..**_

_**I really am glad you guys seem to enjoy this story .. kind of worried about the chapter after this.. I never have written a scene with any sort of ..intimacy(look at my other stories.. I kind of tango around it) but everythings a learning experience.. we'll see how it all goes**_

_**Have a good night all. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Name: KittyGetAwayFromTheBlanket  
>Title: Melting Under Your Gaze<br>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, their background lives, or any aspect of the SVU legacy. I just am writing my take on the relationships that should have been.  
>Fandom: Law &amp; Order SVU<br>Pairing: Alex/Olivia  
>Rating: Pg 13-18<br>Summary: **Working on

Chapter 8

The Sunday Autumn night had been a lightly breezy one from the get-go. In fall, rain was always in state of constant tease – choosing to hover idly over the city for hours at a time, before letting droplets of moisture free from its reign when it pleased, then rolling the ominous clouds backward to give a view of the beautiful starlit sky.  
>This Sunday night in particular was one of those; in the beginning of Olivia and Alex's date it began as a clear crisp night – clouds hung on the outskirts playing coy, using tall buildings as a visible barrier to shield itself from the patrons below. But as the dinner had continued inside the restaurant, the clouds began to re-emerge and moisture fell lazily – picking up in speed and dancing happily on the concrete below as two figures emerged from Locanda Verde.<p>

Puddles alongside the curb began to grow in expanse, they became a two-way mirror to the city – playing the season in one scene, and reflecting the present in another; slightly disturbed as raindrops bled together into a small current before flowing towards nearby drains.

One puddle reflected a figure – which was conspicuously a large one – but if anyone were to take a closer look they would see that indeed it was not one figure – but two; molded together in a passion linked with wandering hands and persistent mouths. They tangoed together for the span of several minutes before breaking apart, the Blonde silhouette casting a gaze at the street – looking for a rightful distraction as she needed more oxygen.

Releasing the Brunette, a hand rose to her face where she engulfed two fingers letting a fierce whistle pierce through the noisy bustling street of New York City, cascading over the endless tunnel of cars, taxi's and hoards of citizens walking by. The sound reverberated like a Galton's whistle; meeting the ears of not a dog – but the keen sense of hearing that only Taxi's drivers possessed.

Within a split second a Yellow car took the bait and saddled up beside the curb, where two very pleased women reached for the passenger handle.

Alex bit her lip as her and Olivia's hand met once more, she looked up at Olivia whose darkened skin was of a lighter caliber; flushed slightly around her cheeks. Without speaking she released the handle, letting a gentlewoman Olivia open the door for her, after all it was only right – as she knew this was the beginning to a night of giving, taking, and total compromise.

While Alex and Olivia were completely in auto-pilot for their previously expressed emotions, in the cab they reined them in, outside of their court showings, they were not going to give a cabby spectator a free live performance of 'two women in love' – or to be politically fair, 'two women in _heat'._ That's not to say it was easy. Blue eyes met Brown and an intimate need was understood immediately, their colors weaving together in a foggy gray mimicking the night's sky.

Alex was always conscious of her need to see, touch, smell – hear Olivia, not just from tonight but always – If she were completely honest with herself, there were many – many instances where her resilience almost faltered, _Almost. _

_The two partners Olivia and Elliot had been tossed into the ring of a mortifying game of pain and sexual gratification after a late night call placed by a concerned neighbor.  
>A 22 year old Blonde, Caucasian female illegally brought into America was found tied and bound to a fabricated upright shackle and harness, she was repeatedly battered, raped and burnt. The worst of it was who instigated the assault and confinement. It was no stranger but her blood relative; her uncle, who had promised her parents a new life – a great life not revealing the truth that he would take her life from her in such a short span of time, as an entourage of paying 'customers' bought a piece of her willpower to live each and every minute of their brutal visits. Her body was no more recognizable than a bag of rotten bruised potatoes, it was all too much. Hazel had succumbed to her injuries and that was when Olivia and Elliot had found her … gasping for her last breath and shedding one true tear since her arrival in America. A tear of joy – for someone cared, even if it was a little too late. <em>

_Alex had been cooped up in her office at the time of the call, when she had prepared to flee for the night she had caught an emotional Olivia throwing punches to the local vending machine. Her fists were balled up – like a tiny infant in bewilderment and disbelief. _

_Previously Alex had removed her usual attire of high heels, her arches aching for air and relaxation. So when she had approached Olivia her entry had gone unannounced, no sound to alert the Detective. Alex tentatively reached out – aching to give comfort without the premise of knowing why, or if she could, but being the Detective she was Olivia sensed her and turned, just as Alex retched her hand backward and let it rest casually on the wall behind her that she leant on._

"_Olivia."She spoke her name only, knowing Olivia would open up to her without prompt. Whenever one of those cases got to them – the only therapy they had was in the moment, with whoever was near. So standing there at 1:30am in the dimly lit hallway Olivia stood and retold Alex the case. _

_Alex had been silent, nodding when needed and making "hmpf" noises when appropriate. She knew Olivia wasn't looking for answers – just someone to listen, someone to vent – someone other than herself to care. _

_Olivia started to circle in her spot shaking her head. "Alex – I, I can't even believe someone would be so – so ..." Olivia sighed angrily, an air of frustration billowed outward and reached a wisp of hair that hung like a single rebellious curl, causing it to waver from the slight disturbance. It wasn't completely true though – nothing really surprised Olivia anymore, it was more of a shock that every crime was an escalation on top of the other and that sickened her more than anything. Did anyone even care? About anyone other than themselves?_

_Olivia succumbed to her internal desolation and fell back on the adjoining wall, her back making heavy friction as her body and heart fell to the floor. _

_Alex in the meantime was heartbroken; it hurt her so much to see Olivia in such turmoil. She had fought to lay a hand on the detective earlier for fear of being too expressive, but she realized she was just being selfish and Olivia needed her, needed her touch – so she did what ultimately felt natural. She kneeled down before Olivia and raised a shaky hand outward to push away the strayed curl. Brown eyes met Blue - as they tended to do multiple times throughout the day, but instead of casually averting the situation they remained locked. Alex was giving the emotional – go ahead, to just do what she felt … and that was what Olivia did, she crumbled under the care from the Attorney and broke down crying while a hand rested lightly onto her arm – using an unknown resilience to not leave it's platonically place and meander to her back, to her head and through her hair. Alex remained where she was while the waves of emotion rippled throughout the older women's body._

The flashback of Alex's finished as lights from a passing car flickered through the rain drop stained windows of the passenger seat. She looked up to catch inquisitive eyes watching her, lips in sync to their upper part and quirking lightly. Olivia just smiled – and it was the same smile that she seemed to share with Alex alone, and if she could capture it in an endless photo and frame it she would. Olivia was the sight of perfection and that to her was priceless.

The two occupants jerked slightly forward as the cabby came to a halt. They were here, Olivia's apartment. This was it, no turning back.

**(**_**Lol .. so I still tangoed…. Around the .. scene but I meant to seriously write it then and there, but they still have to get from point A to point B right? SOOO.. somehow….Ohhh..somehow I will do this.. somehow… yes.**_

_**So in general I hope this was oaky and not disappointing … lol.. im really trying to figure out how to write it I just need lots of patience.. **_

_**Thanks for reading **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Name: KittyGetAwayFromTheBlanket  
>Title: Melting Under Your Gaze<br>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, their background lives, or any aspect of the SVU legacy. I just am writing my take on the relationships that should have been.  
>Fandom: Law &amp; Order SVU<br>Pairing: Alex/Olivia  
>Rating: Pg 13-18-M?<br>Summary:**Working on

**Chapter 9**

Through a steel door remnants of whispers could barely be heard – if someone were to be on the other side listening in, they could not make out words but the incessant mumbling and guttural groans emitting on the other side would leave little to the imagination.

A loud _thud_ followed by a whispered protest echoed in the desolate hallway of the Detective's apartment. Pale fluorescent lights illuminated two figures tangled in limbs below, the stunning Blonde Alex's body was pushed firmly flat against Olivia's apartments gray pale door, her bare clad thigh wedging into the depth of the Blonde's dress, riding higher with each of the other woman's ministrations.

If anyone were to come out of their apartment at that very minute – they wouldn't conceive of the scene before them, as colours of Black and Red bled into one another as they were pushed together with unyielding passion.

"Wh..Where's the keys?" Alex groaned, as Olivia ran her left hand and cupped her breast, pushing firmly downward with her palm.

"Keys? ... Alex, I thought you lived on the edge – why not give ol' Mrs. Barnes a show?" She smirked, her lips swollen from their present kiss, yet still able to maintain her cocky look of self assurance.

"Olivia!" She exclaimed her voice higher than usual, her heart hammering into her chest, her face flush, and dark Brown eyes bore into her own. She meant to push Olivia away with incredulousness, but the Detective's body kept her firmly in place. "Oliv...ia," her worlds became stalled as Olivia pinched a sensitive spot.

"Fine," The brunette chuckled from the depth of her throat, eyes shining with mirth as she reluctantly gave the Attorney space while fishing for her keys. "Didn't know you were such a prude," she spoke jokingly, as the door burst open and Alex regained her grasp on the detective, effectively shutting the door with the back of her heel as Olivia turned the tables of possession.

Both women were in a whirlwind of twists and twirls, each fighting for the dominance of position until Olivia's calves hit the firmness of her sofa, and a lithe Attorney used this as leverage, and pushed Olivia backward – effectively leaving her vulnerably sprawled onto the cushions – and smirked to herself, glaring downward with triumph over her Black Frames. Tilting her head to the side she studied the detective, her Black dress wrinkled – the bottom hem inside out and showcasing even more of firm muscular thighs. Remembering the early barb she ascended downward toward the Detective,

"Prude, huh?" Alex licked her lips, crossing over the arm of the chair and lowering herself onto Olivia, effectively placing both of her thighs onto the outside of the other woman's, giving her enough contact – but not quite. "How can _you_ call me a prude?"

Olivia inhaled, as the fibres of her being became aflame with the intimacy of their position. "Okay, not prude – "she recounted, only to give her all-knowing-smirk before adding, "just a tease".

Alex sat back, feigning surprise; she placed her hands on her hips for effect and sat comfortably, her thighs parallel to her calves.

"Tease? In no way am I a tease! I dress _very _conservatively and always put emphasis on my formal attire. "She gestured downward to herself, her brilliant Red dress accentuating the pearl skin, and enhancing the flush creeping up her long neck.

Olivia quirked her eyebrow, giving her a long - slow evaluation, pausing at the cleavage very visible above the dresses cut. "Yes, "Olivia confirmed, "a tease."

Alex left her position to reclaim her past one, re-straddling the Brunette, and pushing the length of her body onto the other woman's – causing a moan of pleasure to filter through the apartment's atmosphere.

Olivia not one to cave, caught her breath quickly and repeated her earlier notion, "A tease, Alex. 100% tease. In no other precinct does their District Attorney wear tight fitted blazers, with white blouses, _visible_ Black bra's and the shortest skirt ever know to man – and then do they sit, on their co-workers desk making sure to lean in close and showcase said cleavage-"

Alex was ready to interject in each well-presented statement but knew it was a lie. She dressed "appropriately" – enough anyway, but she always knew from early on Olivia had a tendency to let her gaze wander when the Attorney entered the precinct. Sure munch did too, but she didn't dress for munch, for Elliot, for any of them – she dressed for one person and one person only, her co-worker and sexy Detective Olivia Benson.

So instead of interjecting, she shifted her left leg, and reiterated its position to where it had been outside the apartment, in-between Olivia's dress.

Olivia's only response was to cut her accusing verbal case and close her eyes with the newly spiked sense of arousal that shot like lightning through her body to her core.

Alex pushed in further, a rhythm setting in as they melded together, her mouth found the detectives – her head thrown back but still accessible to the pink lips of the Attorney. Their tongues duelled for dominance as the passion grew, as well as the friction.

It just wasn't enough though, skin contact just wasn't enough – Olivia pushed Alex away for a moment – before Alex could protest Olivia's hands were on her back, they ran down the slight muscular shoulder blades before connecting with a cool piece of steel, a single miniature zipper that kept her from her eternal destination – complete and bare skin of Alex.

"Dress... Coming off" Alex sat back to give her access, smirking before remarking, "Is that the _only_ thing coming?"

Olivia snarled a sexy rebuttal, before effectively yanking the zipper down and in one motion – wretched the garment down, exposing two creamy mounds ready for prompt attention. "I dunno, you tell _me _attorney"

Alex gasped in shock as cool air met her exposed nipple, her torso cold while her abdomen still had the dress half-sitting tightly against her skin. Her head was thrown back, long Blonde tresses followed the motion and cascaded behind her ears, where Olivia's free hand ran through, her fingers finding her scalp and supporting her neck as she created a whirl wild of sensations from the cool apartment atmosphere to the warmth of her mouth.

Olivia looked up from her ministrations and smiled, had she ever thought she would be the case of sure pleasure to Assistant Alexandra Cabot, she would have never thought it. Feeling the heat emanate from the other woman's body she knew she needed to give her more, releasing her hold on the Blonde she slowly extracted her, earning a groan of protest. "Sweetheart we need this dress OFF, and I can't do that with you.. ahh, " she paused as a knee rode higher, "There – Alex, let's move this to the bedroom and get this crap off."

Alex nodded, her legs a little rubbery but she agreed, and without any help this time she shed the entire length of her dress, and from her peripheral vision she saw Olivia about to do the same.

"No-"Alex turned around swiftly, catching wandering eyes added with a confused look. "No," she repeated, stalking forward to the Detective. "I want... I want to be the one to undress you," her voice wavering, emotion and arousal drowning together and becoming inseparable in distinction.

Olivia paused, her hand just under the strap of her shoulder before she nodded, "Alex, anything you want I will give you. You know that I-" _Love you, _she fought down, swallowing the emotion rippling through her body. "I'll let you do anything."

Alex too was washed over with intense emotion, and met Olivia in the living room and reached a hand out.

Olivia looked down, and smiled – taking it, she locked their hands together and wove their fingers against one another, as Alex lead the way to the awaiting bedroom.

(**OKAY, SO .. I apologize for the lack of update. Lol... I have been busy with school, and work and life and... fear for writing this.. I just.. Wasn't up to it. But tonight, inspired by an unattainable crush I decided to forge forward! LOL.. So I ... hope it was okay? I know it's kind of short but you seriously don't know how hard this was for me. I wrote it all in one sitting ( + 1 bathroom break) just to gutsy through it.. Hope it was sufficient for the mean time.. I hope to update AGAIN with less intermission of weeks/months..**

**Lol.. Thanks for reading, review if you can.. Help keep me afloat.. Hope it wasn't disappointing.. I haven't written in a long time.. :/**


End file.
